Married Adventures
by alygator86
Summary: Shawn and Juliet. Married. Pregnant. Cute.
1. First Trimester

Title: Married Adventures  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Shules, some Lassiter/Marlowe  
Spoilers: kind of if you're not up to season 8  
Disclaimer: I don't own Psych. If I did Maggie would never be allowed to leave!

I haven't written any fanfic and months and boom I write this fic which ended up being 30 pages in word. I wrote it all in an app on my phone and transferred it to word.

I hope you enjoy it!

Juliet got home from work, put some things away, did a few chores, completed a simple test, and wondered if she should text Shawn to see when he would be home. She usually didn't get home too much earlier than him unless and he Gus were playing video games and lost track of time.

_"_Jules, I'm home!" Shawn called as he closed the door behind him, "and I brought you delicious smelling Chinese food."

"You're such a nice husband," Juliet smiled.

Shawn and Juliet had been married for 5 months, 1 week, and 3 days. Shawn congratulated his dad on finally having another Detective Spencer in the family.

They got married on a pier. When Juliet first suggested it Shawn thought she was messing with him. But she assured him she wasn't and told him it was romantic and easier than wearing heels on the beach. Their reception had been on the beach but Juliet had taken off her shoes by then and replaced them with flip flops. Shawn wondered why she could wear flip flops to the reception and not the actual wedding but thought it best not ask.

Their ring bearer was almost one-year-old Matthew Lassiter. He was assisted by his father and the rings were tied to the pillow so the toddler couldn't drop them.

"Yes, well I do have the threat of Lassie shooting me if I do anything to hurt you," Shawn joked, setting down the Chinese on the kitchen island.

"That smells really good today," Juliet commented. "Shawn, before we eat I have something to tell you."

"Is Saved by the Bell doing a modern-day remake like Boy Meets World?" He guessed, sitting on one of the stools.

"No..." She replied, wondering briefly why he would think that was what she had to tell him. She took a deep breath to calm herself before telling him. "We are going to have a baby."

In the couple seconds after Juliet's announcement several pieces of information connected in Shawn's head. 1) Yes, they were. That's what they talked about. 2) She stopped taking her birth control 3 months and 2 weeks ago. 3) That Chinese did smell exceptionally good today. 4) Gus didn't give him back his hat!

"I know, Jules. We talked about babies and how we could create one."

Juliet smiled, reaching to take his hand in hers. "We have created one...or started to. I'm pregnant."

Then it all clicked for him and a smile spread across his face. He tugged Juliet's hand to pull her closer and he kissed her softly.

"How did we even do that already? You said it would take at least 6 months for your body to know things," he gestured in circles around her abdomen, "were good or normal or whatever."

"I guess we're just surprisingly fertile," she grinned.

He placed his hands on her flat stomach, "How far along are we? Can we call the baby Pineapple?"

She laughed, "6 or 7 weeks. I should have had my period a couple weeks ago but I figured being late a week would be normal. But then it was two weeks and at two and a half weeks in addition to feeling nauseous the last few days, I thought I would take a test."

Shawn leaned down so his head was level with her stomach.

"Greetings Baby Pineapple. I have much to teach you!

Juliet sat at her desk working on paperwork, Carlton doing the same at his desk adjacent to hers. She didn't normally like paperwork but she was tired today so the tedious work was a nice break.

"Jules!" She heard Shawn's enthusiastic greeting. He stopped in front of her desk and half sat on the corner.

"Hi Shawn," she smiled, putting down her pen and leaning back in her chair.

"Spencer, what are you doing here?" Lassiter asked.

"I can't come visit my favorite detectives?"

Gus, lagging behind his eternally excited friend, made it to the group, a corned beef sandwich in his hand.

Juliet caught a whiff of the sandwich and, while normally it would smell wonderful, her pregnant brain decided it was most definitely not a good smell.

"Gus, please get rid if that," she demanded as nicely as possible. She leaned forward putting her elbows on her desk, leaning her head in her hands, and tried taking deep breaths.

Gus looked at Shawn and then Lassiter, "but I just got it."

Shawn, having stood up and circled around Juliet's desk, was rubbing her back. "Just get rid of it!"

"But-"

"I will buy you a new one, Gus. Go!"

Gus, somewhat reluctantly, walked back down the hall to throw away his perfectly good sandwich.

Shawn, still rubbing her back, leaned down the whisper: "is it better at all?"

"It's getting better," she whispered back.

"Should we tell them?" He asked.

She nodded, lifting her head from her hands. The smell had gone, as had her nausea. "If we don't, Lassiter will be mad he didn't know sooner and I'm surprised you have told Gus yet."

"So am I!" He replied, causing his wife to laugh.

Gus returned, sandwich-less, "Sorry about that, Juliet."

"It's okay," she smiled, she and Shawn both standing up.

Lassiter had gotten up and joined Gus. "What was that about O'Hara?"

Lassiter still called her O'Hara partially because he refused to call her Spencer and partially because if he did call her Spencer, that would get confusing when Shawn was around. O'Hara had become a nickname for her like Lassie had become his nickname.

"Well that's what we need to tell you," Juliet told them. Shawn took her hand and they walked around her desk to stand in a small circle with Gus and Lassiter.

"That you hate corned beef?" Asked Lassiter.

"You're not good at guessing, Lassie," Shawn shook his head.

"Shawn and I are having a baby," she told them with a smile.

Gus and Lassiter congratulated the pair, hugging them both. Yes, Lassiter actually hugged Shawn.

"How far along are you?" Gus asked, "When did you find out?"

Juliet relayed the story she told Shawn of how she came to suspect she was pregnant and take a test.

"Spencer, you're psychic and you didn't know?" Lassiter chuckled.

Saving Shawn from answering that question was Chief Vick.

"What didn't he know?" She asked.

"Jules is pregnant!" Shawn proudly told Karen.

"Congratulations!" She replied with a smile, "I was starting to wonder. You haven't had any coffee, you seemed more tired and you made Mr. Guster throw away his lunch."

Juliet looked a little embarrassed about the Chief's last observation, "it just smelled so bad!"

"Don't worry," Karen assured her, "it happens and it goes away. Finish the paperwork you're working on and take the rest of the day, congratulations again."

"Thank you!" Juliet and Shawn replied before the chief went back to her office.

Lassiter went back to his desk and Shawn turned to Juliet. "You get to leave early!"

"Yeah. Go buy Gus a new sandwich and I'll call you when I'm leaving."

Shawn gave her a quick kiss; "See you in a little bit."

**8 weeks, 4 days**

The last week and a half of Juliet's known pregnancy had been harder than she thought. Morning sickness didn't just come in the morning; it came at 11am, after lunch, well into the afternoon, sometimes even around dinner.

Marlowe had been a huge help, giving Juliet some of her left over ginger tea and suggesting various techniques that had helped her.

The last couple days had been good to Juliet. She even said it was okay for Gus to come over for movies.

"Okay, Jules. What does Baby Pineapple say we can eat?" Shawn asked. The movies were picked out, just just needed to get the snacks sorted.

"Pizza would be okay but no mushrooms. But popcorn is iffy..."

Shawn nodded, "no popcorn. Got it."

"Man! What about chocolate?" Asked Gus.

"Oh yeah. Chocolate is very okay," Juliet said, "sorry about the popcorn."

"Don't you worry about that," Shawn rubbed her lower back, "Gus will get over it."

Juliet smiled, "I'll order the pizza. Do you guys want any cheese sticks?"

"Yes, please, honey!"

"Yes, thank you Juliet."

Juliet surprised the guys by eating 4 pieces of pizza and 3 pieces of cheese bread.

She set her plate on the coffee table and leaned back into her spot on the end of the couch, nestled next to Shawn. The guys looked at her incredulously.

"What?" She asked.

"Sweetie you have just eaten more than we have ever seen you eat."

Juliet laughed, "I guess Baby Pineapple was hungry."

"I'm impressed," said Gus, reaching across Shawn to offer Juliet a fist bump, which she accepted and returned.

Part way through the middle of the second movie, Shawn was going to get up to get more drinks but Juliet was snuggled into his side and a quick glance told him she was asleep.

"Gus," he whispered.

"What?" He whispered back.

"Get more drinks."

"You get more drinks!" Gus whispered forcefully.

"Dude," Shawn said quietly, "my pregnant wife is asleep. Do you know how cranky she can get when you wake her up?"

"You are going to use this as an excuse a lot, aren't you?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. Drinks!"

**10 weeks, 2 days**

Shawn and Juliet spent the first part of the morning at the Ob/Gyn. Juliet had an exam and spoke with her doctor while Shawn was distracted playing with a pair of rubber gloves. When the doctor mentioned performing an ultrasound to date the pregnancy - Shawn thought that was an interesting phrase - and find out an approximate due date, Shawn quickly lost the gloves and focused on the more interesting part of being at a lady doctor; even if that doctor was not actually a lady.

Shawn and Juliet left the doctor's office. In the car, Juliet noticed that Shawn was quiet and more fidgety than usual. They had to stop at home for her to get changed before work. A pantsuit was not very practical to wear to the doctor. That, and the Chief told her not to come in until 11.

"Shawn," she began when they got home, "is everything okay?"

He hesitated for a moment. "What if I can't do it? What if I'm a terrible father?"

"You," she took his hands, "will be an amazing father. Sure you're immature at times but that's part of why I love you. You're sweet and caring and you are very serious when you need to be."

"Jules, I'm going to be responsible for a tiny human person."

"So am I. And there isn't anyone else is rather be responsible for a tiny human person with than you," she smiled at him.

Shawn kissed her softly. "I love you, Jules. Thank you."

"I love you, too. Now go show Gus the ultrasound like I know you want to," she grinned, "I have to get moving."

"Gus!" Shawn shouted when he got to the Psych office.

Gus looked up from his laptop, "Hey, Shawn."

"You will be an uncle on or around October 15th," Shawn announced, producing a ultrasound photo, "and the Pineapple looks suspiciously like an alien."

"Your baby does not look like an alien, Shawn," Gus said, looking at the picture, "are you going to find out if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Yeah, of course. They said they'll be able to tell between 16 and 20 weeks."

"When are you going to tell your dad?" Asked Gus, handing back the photo.

Shawn put the ultrasound on his desk next to the picture of him and Juliet. "Soon. You and I need to go buy a crib."

"A crib? I don't know anything about cribs!"

"Gus, don't be a half-empty lifeboat," Shawn told him, "Jules and I already picked one. We need to go buy it and take it home."

**11 weeks, 5 days**

Juliet answered the door, expecting their visitor.

"Hi Henry," she smiled, letting in her father-in-law.

"Hey dad!" Shawn called.

Henry closed the door behind him, "Hello. Shawn said he had something to show me."

"Yep!" Replied Shawn, "follow me."

Henry followed Shawn through the house. Juliet followed after them.

When his dad began following him, Shawn asked, "remember when I wanted a dog but you made me build a dog house first to prove I was responsible?"

"Yeah...are you two getting a dog?" Henry inquired.

"No," Shawn shook his head, stopping outside a door, "it's something cooler."

Shawn opened the door to show his father the room, a crib the only furniture in the room.

"I have to say, it was a lot easier to put together," Shawn continued, smiling at Juliet, "maybe because it came with instructions."

Henry got over his initial shock. "Are you pregnant?"

"11 weeks," Juliet grinned.

Shawn threw his arms out, "you're going to be a grandpa!"

"Congratulations!" Henry smiled, hugging Juliet then Shawn.

"Thank you," Juliet replied, leaning against the doorframe as Henry went to inspect the crib.

Shawn stood just behind Juliet, his hand resting on her lower back while Henry walked around the crib, touching this and that, making sure it met his standards.

"You did a good job, kid."


	2. Second Trimester

I find it really easy to write Shawn because I have ADD also. It can be fun at times!

Those of you who reviewed and followed and favorited – thank you. That's really awesome. ~You~ are awesome.

sjsjsjsjsjsj pineapples sjsjsjsjsjsj

**16 weeks, 1 day**

Shawn finished making the scrambled eggs and wondered where his wife was. She was usually done getting ready for work by now. He turned off the stove and went to find Juliet.

"Jules," Shawn began, nearing their bedroom, "breakfast is ready."

Upon entering their bedroom he suspects a tornado of pants hit. Just about every pair of dress pants Juliet owns was strewn about and sitting on their bed was Juliet wearing a nice shirt paired with her breakfast food themed pajama pants.

She looked over at him and started crying, "None of my pants or skirts fit!"

Shawn was immediately by her side while she continued her hormone-induced mini breakdown, "not even my fat pants!"

He knew better than to ask about the fat pants, "it's okay, sweetheart," he assured her, rubbing her little baby bump.

"I'm fat," she sniffled.

"Number one," he began, "you are beautiful. Letter b, you are not fat. Baby Pineapple is making her presence known."

"His," she corrected, thankful she had stopped crying.

"Hey, who is the psychic?" He teased.

Juliet giggled, "Not you!"

"Touché," he conceded. The goal was to get her to laugh, anyway. He stood up, opened one of the drawers and found her black sweatpants. "You could wear these. Tomorrow we can go shopping."

"Shawn, I can't wear sweatpants to work."

"Sure you can," he replied, "the Chief has been pregnant so I'm sure she'll understand and if Lassie says anything just tell him to suck it."

Juliet thought about it for a moment. "I guess that would work."

"Good," he said with a smile before leaning down to kiss her softly, "now finish getting dressed. Breakfast is ready. I'm sure Baby Pineapple is hungry!"

sjsjsjsjsjsj

Feeling much better than she had at the very beginning of her morning, Juliet made her way to her area with a coffee for Lassiter and a tea for herself.

"Good morning, Carlton," she smiled, placing his coffee on his desk.

He looked up, slightly surprised at the coffee. "Good morning. Thanks."

Juliet sat at her desk, ready to get to work, "you're welcome!"

She sipped her tea and turned on her computer.

"O'Hara," he started, "are you wearing sweatpants?"

"Suck it," she told him.

sjsjsjsjsjsj pineapples sjsjsjsjsjsj

**18 weeks, 4 days**

Shawn held Juliet's hand and they both watched the screen as the ultrasound tech moved the ultrasound wand over Juliet's baby bump. She was currently measuring Baby Pineapple and pointing out various parts of Baby Pineapple's anatomy.

"Everything looks good with your baby, Mr. and Mrs. Spencer," the ultrasound tech told them, "would you like to know the sex of your baby?"

"Yes," Juliet replied.

"Okay," the tech moved the wand slightly, concentrating on the screen. "Congratulations, you are having a girl. I'll print out some shots for you and you will be free to go."

"I was right!" Shawn told Juliet.

"You had a 50/50 chance," she teased him.

"But I was still right. Baby Pineapple is a girl!"

Juliet turned her head to the amused ultrasound tech who was printing pictures before wiping the gel off Juliet's belly. "He loves pineapples," Juliet explained.

"Oh, trust me. I've heard stranger things," she laughed.

sjsjsjsjsjsj

"Gus!" Shawn exclaimed, finding his friend with his head in the refrigerator at the Psych office.

Gus jumped - narrowly escaping hitting his head. He was not expecting to hear Shawn shouting his name, "Shawn, what are you doing here?"

"We're having a girl!" Shawn showed him the newest ultrasound picture.

"That's good. Hopefully she'll be like Juliet."

Shawn ignored that comment, "I don't know how girls work. I don't even know how babies work! How am I going to know how a girl baby works?"

Gus shrugged, "you could babysit Lassiter's baby..."

"He's more of a toddler now. And you really think Lassie would leave me alone with his kid?"

Gus admitted to himself Shawn was probably right about that. "Why don't you ask Juliet? She's a girl and I'm sure she would help you. Plus you have a while to learn how babies work."

"You're right," Shawn told him, "man! I was freaking out for no reason."

"You know that's right."

"Let's go get some food. And we can show my dad that Baby Pineapple is a girl."

sjsjsjsjsjsj

Shawn and Gus walked into Henry's house, smoothies in hand.

"Hey Dad!" Shawn called while Gus closed the door behind him.

Instead of his dad, his mom called back, "Hi Goose!"

"Mom?" Shawn asked. He and Gus made their way into the living room, "Hey Mom!"

Madeleine stood up and hugged her son. "Hi Gus!"

"Hello."

"What are you doing here?" Shawn asked, "You said you wouldn't be able to visit for a couple months."

She sat down again on the couch, "I wanted to see my son and daughter-in-law and gush with her over the pregnancy."

Shawn pulled the ultrasound picture out of his pocket, "speaking of which, I was totally right. Dad and Jules were wrong. We're having a girl!"

Henry got the photo first and Madeleine moved over to look at it, too.

"You got lucky," Henry told him.

"Look at her!" Madeleine awwed, "my little granddaughter!"

"The doctor said we can have a 3D ultrasound done later and I guess they're really detailed," Shawn told them, "maybe she'll have hair and she won't look like dad."

Madeleine handed the photo back to Shawn, "where is my daughter-in-law?"

"She's at work." Shawn sipped his smoothie.

"Okay," his mom stood up, "let's go see her."

Shawn looked at Gus then back to his mom. "As good an excuse as any!"

sjsjsjsjsjsj

Juliet looked up from the file she was working on when she heard her husband's voice. She smiled when she saw him, Gus, and Madeleine.

"Hey Jules. Hey Lassie," Shawn said, stopping when he reached Jules to give her a quick kiss. He then leaned down a little further, "Hey Baby Pineapple!"

Lassiter said his hellos to the visitors.

"Madeleine! It's so nice to see you," Juliet grinned. She stood to hug her mother-in-law.

"You as well! You look wonderful," Madeleine gushed, "and look at this baby bump. May I?"

Juliet nodded her permission for Madeleine to touch her bump.

Madeleine put her hand on the bump, "hello there, baby girl! It's Grandma!"

"Mom was excited so she decided to come visit earlier," Shawn explained.

Madeleine, done touching the baby bump for now, nodded, "And I thought it would be fun to go shopping with my daughter-in-law."

"Man, I think your mom likes Juliet more than she likes you," Gus said, "she keeps saying 'daughter-in-law' instead of her name."

"It's just nice to have another woman in the family," explained Madeleine, "and I have a daughter-in-law who likes me. That doesn't always happen."

"It's true," Lassie told them, "my ex-wife hated my mother."

"How does Marlowe feel about her?" Asked Juliet. She reached over to take Shawn's smoothie.

Lassiter thought about that answer. "They have an understanding."

Maddie turned back to Juliet. "Have you felt her kick yet?"

"Yes," Juliet beamed, "it's not very strong yet...Shawn has been able to feel her but I feel like popcorn popping."

"Shawn liked kicking my bladder and kicking my ribs."

"Something to look forward to," Juliet laughed, drinking a little more of Shawn's smoothie.

"So when are you free for some girl time?" Asked Madeleine.

Lassiter piped up again, "she can go now."

Juliet looked at him questioningly, "are you sure? It's only noon."

"I'm sure," he nodded, "you let me leave at all times of the day when Marlowe was pregnant. Now it's your turn. I'll call you if we get a case."

"That is so nice of you Detective Lassiter," Madeleine told him, "Shawn is always saying that deep down you're very kind."

Shawn groaned and Juliet giggled.

"Okay then, Goose. We are going to go. Why don't we plan on meeting at Henry's for dinner at 6?" Suggested his mom, "Gus you're invited, too. And you, Detective. You could bring your family as well."

"Well thank you Dr. Spencer. I'll talk to my wife and let O'Hara know."

sjsjsjsjsjsj pineapples sjsjsjsjsjsj

**20 weeks, 6 days**

"I may or may not have had a day similar to Ferris Bueller's" Shawn told Juliet as the credits rolled on Ferris Bueller's Day Off.

"Mmhmm," she skeptically replied from her quite comfortable spot leaning back against the arm of the couch next to her husband, her legs stretched across his lap. "Oh!"

"I knew you'd believe me," he said, switching back to the TV from the DVD player.

Juliet grabbed his hand, "No! Feel!"

Juliet placed his hand on her bump where Baby Pineapple had just kicked harder that usual. She pressed his fingers into the area slightly. Shawn waited, staring intently at their hands like he was willing the baby to kick again. Just when he thought he wouldn't feel anything, a tiny kick hit his fingers.

"Woah!" He grinned, "Jules! Baby Pineapple is making popcorn."

She laughed, "That's what it feels like."

Shawn leaned down to kiss where the baby had just kicked. "Hey there, Pineapple. You're getting pretty strong."

Juliet ran her fingers through his hair. "She likes saying hi to her daddy."

"Jules, Baby Pineapple needs a name," he said, straightening up, "unless you're cool with calling her Pineapple...I am if you are. Pineapple Spencer. It has a nice ring to it."

"We are not naming her Pineapple," she told him, giving him a look he knew meant not to argue.

"Ernestine Humperdinck?" He suggested.

"No."

"Winifred!"

"Noooo."

"Millicent? Like our fake daughter when we were investigating the thefts done by that nanny service."

"Nope," she laughed.

"Piña Colada!"

"Shawn, Piña Colada is worse than naming her Pineapple. What about Lindsay?"

"Too prissy," he shook his head, "Monica?"

"She was that lying thief from cheerleader camp."

"Where you went for just two weeks," he recalled, popping an M&M into his mouth.

"Yeah." She smiled. She loved that he remembered everything she ever told him. "I've always liked Anna."

He did think that was kind of cute, "but there is always Anna Banana and then kids could call her monkey head and that's just not nice."

"What do you think about Grace?"

"That was my grandmother's name."

"I know. Your mom told me. I like it!"

"What do you," he countered, "think about Sadie?"

"I think it's cute," she smiled. "Grace Sadie."

"No, no. Sadie Grace!"

"That flows better. I like it. Sadie Grace Spencer." Upon repeating it, Juliet felt a little kick. She glanced down at her stomach the back at Shawn with a smile, "she kicked again. I think she likes it, too!"

He leaned down again to talk to her bump, running his hand over it as he spoke. "Hey there Sadie Grace. I hope you don't mind if I still call you Baby Pineapple. It *is* a cute nickname. And you are awesome like pineapple. Since I know you can hear me now, I need to fill you in on a few things. Mommy thinks that I'm weird but she loves me anyway. Uncle Lassie also thinks I'm weird but he likes me, he just has a funny way of showing it. Aunt Marlowe...it only fits since Lassie is your uncle...she's cool. She was in jail but don't worry about that. You even had a cousin to play with.

"Uncle Gus is cool. You could probably get him to do whatever you want. I have trained him well and you will be a lot cuter than I am so it'll be easy for you. Your grandpa will definitely do anything you want. He may be a hard ass sometimes but it's only because he loves you. Though, he will probably be against you becoming a fake psychic detective. You should probably be a cop like mommy...but only if you want to. Astronaut, lion tamer, and world famous author are also very good choices.

"Anyway, Grandma Madeleine has a really cool job but she's gone a lot. But when she visits you will get lots of presents! Mommy has two brothers who seem nice. They don't feel the need to kill me like Uncle Lassie does so that's nice. Grandma and Grandpa O'Hara live far away but they're nice, too. They'll also spoil you. It's what grandparents do.

"Finally, your mommy is a really awesome lady. She has put up with me for almost 10 years now. She can kick ass and still look amazing. She is so sweet and kind and beautiful. I fell in love with her when I first met her in a little diner. She might be a little crazy, though, since I was able to convince her to marry me."

Jules smacked him lightly on the head.

"Ow. Jules, not nice."

"Don't listen to your daddy, Sadie," Juliet told the lightly kicking baby in her womb who was oblivious to what they were saying, "he's a little silly sometimes. He didn't have to convince me to do anything and I hope you'll find someone as caring and sweet and fun when you're older."

"37," Shawn added, "when you're at least 37. No dating before then."

"She can date before then," Juliet giggled.

Shawn shook his head, "absolutely not. No boys...or girls...whatever. No dating until she's 37. And she can't get married until she's 40."

She laughed, "That's older than us!"

"I don't care. My first parental decision. That's final," he proclaimed, causing Juliet to laugh even more.


	3. Third Trimester

**Something about me: I like to research for fics. The smoothie place and the restaurant mentioned in this chapter are real places. And I really want to go to the smoothie place. It looks like it has very tasty smoothies. **

**ONWITHTHESHOW**

**28 weeks, 3 days**

Gus and Shawn stared at the computer screen in shock. They had just solved a case for Annabeth Fuller - probably the richest 19-year-old girl in Southern California. Her father invented something that is used in every hotel or something like that. She was the first client to pay them by transferring funds directly into their bank account.

She called them, near tears, because her two-year-old Yorkshire terrier had gone missing and no one could find him. Shawn figured it was an easy case and Gus was on board because Annabeth would probably refer their services to her rich friends. Networking.

"Shawn?" Gus asked, "Is this real?"

"I think it is," Shawn replied. He pinched Gus's arm.

Gus smacked his hand, "what was that for?"

"Making sure it's not a dream."

Gus clicked his tongue, "you're supposed to pinch yourself."

"Gus we are looking at a deposit of $600,000," Shawn had to say it aloud, "Annabeth Fuller might be my new favorite person."

"Well, after taxes it's for $450,000," said Gus.

Shawn leaned back in his chair, "we each get $225,000. Wow. Jules is going to be surprised."

"You know that's right. I am going to transfer our shares to our accounts and then," he said, clicking the buttons to do those transfers, "I am going to the bank to find out about investments."

"Dude, you could do way more fun thing with your money than that."

"That is not what responsible people do, Shawn," Gus scolded.

While Shawn usually didn't listen to Gus being an adult, that comment got him thinking.

SJSJSJSJSJSJ

"Hey, Shawn," Juliet smiled when she answered her phone.

"Hey Jules. I need you to come outside," Shawn told her, "I have something really cool to show you."

Juliet was intrigued, "okay. I'll be right there." She hung up, told Lassiter she would be right back and went to see what her husband had to show her.

She walked - slightly waddled, Shawn insisted it was cute but she wasn't too sure - out if the station and saw Shawn standing by a shiny black car parked at the curb.

"Jules!" He greeted her.

She smiled at his enthusiasm, "hi! What did you want to show me?"

Shawn did a Vanna White gesture to the car he was standing in front of.

"What?" Juliet asked; confused as to why he was showing her a car.

"I bought a car. Gus and I found Annabeth Fuller's dog -"

"Isn't she that 19 year old who is worth almost a billion dollars because her father invented something that goes into those key card readers in hotels?" Interrupted Juliet.

"Yes! So we found her dog and she paid us an insane amount of money. Someone might want to talk to her about money management at some point. But not right now. I like what she paid us," he rambled.

Juliet put her hands on her hips, causing her large baby bump to stick out a little further. "Shawn, how much - exactly - did she pay you?"

"She paid Psych $600,000," he replied, and went on so she didn't have a heart attack, "after taxes Gus said it was $450,000 and we each got $225,000. I used about $20,000 and traded in my motorcycle to buy this car for Baby Pineapple."

"She paid $600,000 for finding her dog?" Juliet almost couldn't believe that.

Shawn nodded, "yes! Gus even asked if she was sure and she said that Price Fluffers was worth it."

"We have $200,000?" She was still trying to wrap her head around it.

"Yes. I have no idea what to do with it. We could pay a bit on the house."

Juliet took his hands. "You got rid of your motorcycle and bought a car."

"That's right. I spent some time looking up safe family cars and this one was safe and looks cool."

"What kind of car is it?"

He opened the passenger side door for her. "It's a new Nissan Rogue. Get in. Look around."

Shawn went around and got in the driver's side and started the car. "We have navigation, a sunroof, third row seating."

Juliet looked around at everything in awe. "And you bought this."

"Correct, Jules."

"This is so amazing! Shawn!"

"You like it, right?"

Juliet grinned at him, "I love it. This was such a great idea. I am a little worried that it is both sensible and realible," she teased.

"Yeah I just decided why not? Throw in that towel! The whole thing."

She laughed and looked at her phone when she heard her text tone go off. "It's Carlton. I have to get back."

"I have to finish my plans for our anniversary tomorrow, anyway."

Juliet leaned over and kissed him. "See you later."

SJSJSJSJSJSJ

Shawn woke up to their alarm going off. He reached over and shut it off then wrapped his arms around Juliet again.

"So early," she whined tiredly.

He kissed her cheek, "Happy first anniversary, Mrs. Spencer."

"Happy first anniversary, Mr. Spencer." She rolled on to her side to face him, her bump pressing against his stomach.

"Why do we have to work on our anniversary?" he wondered aloud.

She kissed his chin, "because we're grown ups."

"Yes, yes. That. What would you like for first anniversary breakfast?" He ran his fingers up and down her back.

"Hmmm," she pondered, "French toast. And bacon."

"French toast and bacon it is."

SJSJSJSJSJSJ

Juliet made her way to her desk, fairly certain Baby Pineapple was in a food coma, she almost was. She was also excited about having driven Shawn's new car. He let her drive it today saying it was only fair since he drove it all day yesterday.

"Morning, O'Hara." Lassiter said, retuning to his desk with some coffee, "and happy anniversary."

"Good morning," she replied with a smile, "and thank you."

Juliet looked at her desk, puzzled. There were 7 paper clocks set to various times on her monitor, phone, and other parts of her desk. The hands of the clocks had words written on them.

"What is this?" she asked her partner.

"I don't know," Lassiter replied, innocently.

Actually, Lassiter did know. Shawn made him help with his anniversary plan. Shawn finished the clocks yesterday and gave them to Henry. Henry gave then to Lassiter with the instructions from Shawn. Lassiter got in early that morning to put the clocks where they needed to be.

Juliet looked at each of her paper clocks. They were numbered 1 through 7 so she figured she was supposed to go in order.

1: 9:47am - the time that you and I first met at that diner.

2: 11:23an - when you first flirted back.

3: 7:21pm - the time of our speed date date. 100% compatibility :)

4: 4:19pm - the time of when you and I became a couple.

5: 11:06am - when we got married.

6: 6:46pm - when you told me we were expecting Baby Pineapple.

7: 6:30pm - the time you are meeting me for dinner tonight at Lucky's.

Lassiter glanced over to see his partner grinning at her clocks. He took out his phone and texted Shawn: Phase one complete.

SJSJSJSJSJSJ

Juliet returned from her third trip to the bathroom that morning to see a large smoothie from Blenders in the Grass. She had been craving their smoothies for the past week. Looking around she didn't see her husband; her partner was still talking to Buzz, and no one looked as if they were watching for her reaction. She took a sip; a mixture of the Red Pineapple and the Peanut Butter smoothies. She knew Shawn knew that was her drink. She also knew he tended to hang around.

She took out her phone and texted her husband.

'I don't know how you did it but thank you.'

She got a reply a few seconds later.

'You're welcome ;)'

Meanwhile, Lassiter felt his phone vibrate. When he looked at it, he saw a text from Shawn.

'Phase two complete.'

SJSJSJSJSJSJ

Juliet and Lassiter got back from interviewing a witness in a recent theft - and they caught the thief. Juliet said they should stop for lunch to get sandwiches, but Lassiter told her they could order something.

The uniforms took the guy in for processing and Juliet spotted something else on her desk: a vase of red roses and a paper plate containing a sandwich from her favorite sandwich place.

"Perks of being married to a psychic, huh?" Lassiter commented, taking a seat as his desk.

"I swear you have something to do with this," she smiled, sitting down and smelling her roses.

Before Lassiter could pretend to deny his involvement, the Chief stopped by their desks.

"What beautiful roses, Detective Spencer," she commented, "and happy anniversary!"

"Thanks, Chief!"

Meanwhile, Lassiter took a second to text the other Spencer.

'Phase three complete.'

SJSJSJSJSJSJ

When Juliet got home, Shawn wasn't there. She had found a note on their bed. It read:

"My Jules -

I will meet you at the restaurant. And don't worry, I'm not out investigating something, this is part of my plan :). Take the new car. And don't look in Pineapple's room yet. There are still paint fumes and Dad says they're not good for you.

I hope you have had a good day so far.

Love,

Shawn"

With a smile plastered on her face again, she quickly changed into the cute purple dress she bought last weekend and did her hair so that it fell in curly waves down her back - almost identical to how it was when she was undercover at speed dating.

She picked out shoes, grabbed her gift for him and her purse and took the Rogue to meet Shawn at the restaurant.

SJSJSJSJSJSJ

Juliet met Shawn outside the restaurant. She gave him a lingering kiss in greeting.

"Hi!" He smiled, "did you have a good day? You look gorgeous."

"Thank you. I did," she took his hand as they entered the busy restaurant, "how about you?"

"I managed to not get paint all over myself!" He told her before telling the hostess they had reservations.

They were seated, given menus and water, and advised of the specials.

"How did you do it all?" Juliet asked as soon as the hostess left.

"I had a couple assistants," he smiled.

"I knew Lassiter was in on it!"

He laughed, "he was quite unwilling at first. Can I give you your present now?"

"The smoothie, flowers, and lunch weren't my gift?" She asked with a giggle.

"Nope," he smiled and pulled a small envelope from his pocket, "but this is."

She took the envelope from him and gave him his wrapped gift.

"You open yours first," he told her.

"Okay!" She opened the envelope to see a gift certificate to a spa.

"Marlowe said they were amazing. I called and they're also good at...pregnant massage things."

Juliet laughed, "thank you! Now open yours!"

Shawn tore off the wrapping paper covering the book. "All About Us," he read the title aloud.

"It has questions for us to fill out about us," she explained.

Shawn opened the book and read one of the questions. "If this has not happened, we never would have met," he laughed softly, "if my father didn't train me to have an eidetic memory which led me to be a fake psychic detective."

Juliet giggled, "That's true. If you didn't do that, Lassiter's old partner would still be here."

"Woah! That's so true! I'll have to thank my dad for our anniversary."

PINEAPPLESANDLOVEANDHUGS

**29 Weeks, 2 days**

Shawn looked at the pile of baby gifts in the living room. He didn't know a baby shower would produce so much stuff. Diapers and bibs and clothes and diapers and this neat swing and diapers. He was starting to worry about the amount of diapers they were gifted. His dad brought his gifts by the week before; the dresser, bookshelf (painted to match Juliet's requirements) and rocking chair were already in the nursery with the crib.

Marlowe had assured him that it was now a thing for guys to come to baby showers, too. Shawn had thought he only went to Marlowe's baby shower because Lassie had to. But as it turned out, it was now a thing.

Saturday - yesterday - saw their house full of guests - Juliet had made him clean all week and on Saturday he finally knew why. Her parents, her brothers and their families, the Chief with Mr. Chief Vick and Iris, Gus, Gus's girlfriend, Lassie and his family, Buzz and his wife, Madeleine, and Henry all came to the baby shower. His mom and Juliet's mom got along scary well. Shawn had gotten the feeling they had been talking on the phone.

After cake and games and kids running around the back yard in cake induced sugar highs, Juliet opened the gifts. Gus kept a list of who gifted what so that Shawn and Juliet (okay, it would just be Juliet) could write the thank you cards.

And now their living room was piled, neatly, with gifts. Madeleine and Maryanne had taken Juliet out for a girl's day. Unfortunately - or maybe fortunately for Shawn - Juliet's brothers and sisters-in-law had to fly home to prepare for work and school the next day.

Shawn was trying to figure out which thing to put together first when Gus walked in.

"Hey Shawn."

"Gus! I'm glad you're here," Shawn replied, "do we put together the changing table first, or the swing thing...or do we start with the bassinet?"

Gus clicked his tongue in annoyance, "you opened the stroller without me?!"

He didn't think Gus would be mad about that, "Jules wanted to see it to make sure she liked it. She wants to get another matching car seat to put in my car."

"She sure does like the baby stuff to match."

Shawn shrugged. "So which first? Easy things or hard things?"

"Hard - lets do the changing table first, then the swing."

SJSJSJSJSJSJ

Juliet got home from spending the day with her mom and mother-in-law. The three women went inside to help Juliet bring in the things they bought. They were amazed to see a fully constructed changing table, high chair, and glider swing. The guys were in the middle of putting together the bassinet but they were sitting on either side of a pizza box.

"Hey Jules! Hi moms!" Shawn greeted cheerfully, "would anyone like some pizza?"

"You two put this all together already?" Juliet asked with a smile. She set down her bags and sat down on the coffee table next to them.

"Yeah. But then we got hungry," Shawn offered her a slice of pizza then turned to his mom, "I don't know where we're going to put all the diapers. And I'm a little worried that we're going to need them all.

SJSJSJSJSJSJ

With the help of Maryanne and Madeleine, Shawn and Gus finished putting together the bassinet and took the mobile playpen out of the box. Juliet told them they didn't need that set up quite yet.

The moms helped Juliet get the furniture where she wanted it. Juliet realized that the nursery she actually wanted was quite different than what she thought she wanted when she and Shawn were pretending to look for a nanny.

The walls were a light purple with a 3-inch stripe of pink a couple inches from the ceiling going around the whole room. In the middle of the room was the crib - white with purple, flowery bedding. The crib was sitting on an area rug, light pink with polka dots in various shades of purple. On the left wall was the bookshelf, already holding some books, the changing table, and the toy box. The windows did have curtains but they did not go to the floor and they matched the area rug. In the right corner near the window sat the rocking chair, an end table with a lamp next to it. The right wall had the closet and on the wall in wooden letters of varying colors and patterns was 'SADIE' and below it, a pineapple decal. Finally, on the wall sharing the door was the dresser.

Shawn slid his arms around her from behind and kissed her shoulder before resting his chin there.

"What do you think?" He asked.

She smiled widely, "I think it looks amazing. Thank you for putting it all together."

WHYCAN'TIHAVEMYNORMALBREAKSONTHISSITE

**33 weeks, 5 days**

Shawn woke up with the alarm to find Juliet was already up. After brushing his teeth he padded into the kitchen where she was making breakfast. Her hair was wet which meant she had already taken a shower.

"Good morning, my lovely Juliet," he distracted her from her egg making and pulled her in for a long kiss.

"Good morning," she replied when they parted, "can you put some bread in the toaster?"

Shawn did just that, "why are you up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep," she told him simply.

Shawn leaned against the counter while the toaster did its thing, "is everything okay?"

Juliet nodded, "yeah. It's just some pregnancy insomnia. The doctor said it would probably happen."

"You just can't sleep because Pineapple is playing her awesomeness too loudly?" He guessed.

She laughed, "something like that. And leg cramps and heartburn."

SJSJSJSJSJSJ

"Marlowe, just the woman I wanted to see!" Shawn announced when Marlowe and Matthew aka Mini!Lassie entered the Psych office.

"Shawn, you called her and asked her to come here," Gus reminded him.

Marlowe laughed, "How are you two?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Gus replied.

"Good, good," Shawn added, "I have a question for you."

She sat Mini!Lassie on the floor and gave him his board book to play with before sitting near him on the couch, "ask away!"

"Did you ever have Pregnancy Insomnia?" He asked the question like the insomnia was a proper noun.

"I did. Yeah," Marlowe nodded,

"I have done some research," Shawn said, "and a pregnancy pillow, a warm bath and warm milk before bed are supposed to work."

"The warm milk was weird to me. But insomnia during pregnancy can be caused by anxiety, being uncomfortable because the baby is getting bigger, or having to pee a lot," Marlowe explained, "you could definitely try getting Juliet a pregnancy pillow. Massages worked well and have her try the relaxation techniques from the childbirth class.

"Where would one buy a pregnancy pillow?" Wondered Shawn.

"Target or Bed, Bath and Beyond," Gus answered. "My girlfriend is a nurse. I know things."

"Okay," Shawn said, clapping his hands together as he stood up, "who wants to grab some food and go to the store?"

"We're in," Marlowe said.

"You know that's right," Replied Gus.

SJSJSJSJSJSJ

"Shawn. I'm home," Juliet announced, putting her purse and keys by the door.

"In here!" Shawn called from their bedroom.

Juliet went to their room and kicked her shoes off into the closet. Then she notices the long, oddly shaped pillow on their bed. "What's this?"

"I got it for you. I used the Internet and Marlowe and I came up with some ways to help you. The pillow should help you be more comfortable. You could try a warm bath and/or a massage before bed and we could watch a movie or something until you get so bored you fall asleep."

"You're amazing," she told him with a grin.

"You know that's right."

PINEAPPLEUPSIDEDOWNCAKE

**38 weeks, 3 days **

Even though Juliet was on maternity leave before the baby was born, she and Shawn went to the station after their most recent doctor's appointment. She was quite comfortable in her yoga pants, pink tank top and Shawn's grey Santa Barbara City College football hoodie. The sleeves were slightly long but everything else fit great.

"Hey guys!" Buzz said with a smile, "you look great, Detective."

"Thank you, Buzz," Juliet smiled. She didn't exactly feel great.

The couple continued to the chief's office. Lassiter was already in there.

"Please don't temporarily reassign me again," they heard Lassie plead.

"Hello Spencers," Karen smiled, "let me see that 3D ultrasound!"

Juliet appreciated that her boss was also a mother and almost a friend. She sat in the other chair and took the photo out of her purse.

"The doctor said I could have her any day now," Juliet said as she passed over the photo.

"Hey, Lassie," said Shawn, "come help me get...something."

Lassiter was about to object but Shawn pulled his arm and left the office, dragging him over to the corner near the coffee.

"What is your problem, Spencer?" He whisper shouted.

"She could have the baby any day, Lassie!" Shawn stage whispered back.

"So?" He asked, "Listen, Spencer. Having a baby can be...terrifying. O'Hara already knows you're scared. She's scared, too. But you have to act like you're not scared. Because you're not the one that baby comes out of and women don't like men very much when they are giving birth. You need to suck it up, act like a man, and be brave and confident for your wife. You are going to be fine. You will be a great father and as soon as you hold your daughter you won't even remember why you wereanxious."

"Wow," Shawn smiled, "Thanks, Lassie. I never knew you cared!"

"Don't think I'm going to do this for you again."

Shawn got a cup of water for Juliet and the two went back into the cheif's office.

"How are you feeling?" They heard the chief ask Juliet.

"Um, well she has flipped so her head is in a very uncomfortable position and she kicks my ribs...a lot," she explained.

Karen nodded in understanding, "Iris did that."

"Is that why you were so grouchy at times?" Shawn said in understanding. He then realized what he said based on the looks he was getting, "Um, I mean...look at the baby! Isn't she cute?"

Juliet continued answering the chief, "I can't see my feet and I waddle."

"Which is adorable," Shawn added, "Like when Pineapple gets the hiccups."

"And I really just can't wait until she's here."

"We can't wait to meet her!" Smiled Karen.

Juliet made a slightly uncomfortable face and rubbed a spot on her belly, "and the Braxton hicks. So much fun."

SJSJSJSJSJSJ

After their stop at the station but before going to his dad's, Juliet wanted a smoothie. Shawn took them to Blenders in the Grass, which was pretty busy since it was lunchtime. They ordered, Juliet made a detour to the bathroom and Shawn waited for their smoothies to be done.

He was playing with the two straws he got for them when he heard his name.

"Shawn?"

He turned around to see Abigail.

"Hey Abigail," he replied, surprised.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Really good," he nodded, "how about you?"

She smiled, "I'm good."

"Oh my gosh, Shawn, I swear I can't fit anywhere," Juliet told him, pulling the hoodie a little further down over her bump.

"Oh, hi Juliet," Abigail said, incredibly surprised at the size of the baby bump.

"Hi," replied Juliet, "I thought you were in Uganda again." She paused for a moment, "wow, that was rude."

Shawn heard the smoothie barrista call his name and grabbed their smoothies.

"I was. I just got back," Abigail told them. "It was amazing there but their drinks have nothing on Blenders smoothies."

"That could be debatable. Jules gets the Red Pineapple mixed with the Peanut Butter."

"It is surprisingly good," Juliet took a sip.

Abigail laughed, "I'll take your word for it. And congratulations by the way."

"Oh, thank you!" Juliet smiled, "38 weeks and we just found out she could come any day."

"Wow!"

Shawn cleared his throat, "congratulations to you, too, Abigail."

"Oh yeah," she smiled, "I should have known you would know."

Juliet looked at her husband, confused, "know what?"

"I'm engaged. It's part of the reason I'm here," she told them. The smoothie barrista called Abigail's name and she got her smoothie.

"Congratulations!" Smiled Juliet, initiating the migration to the small grouping of chairs.

"Did you two get married?" she wondered. For a while she was jealous of Juliet but she realized you can't help whom you love. During her time in Uganda she came to terms with that and just wanted Shawn to be happy.

"We did," Juliet confirmed, "a year and almost 3 months ago."

Shawn checked his buzzing phone. "I'd love to let you two talk all day but Dad is getting impatient and he wants to see the 3D ultrasound."

"You got a 3D ultrasound?"

"Yeah!" Juliet opened her purse, "do you want to see?"

"Yes!"

Shawn sucked on his straw to drink his pineapple smoothie and told his dad they were going to be a little while longer.

ALMOSTTHERE

**41 weeks**

Ever since Juliet's check up at 38 weeks, Shawn had been on edge. If he wasn't with her and she called he would get nervous and excited, thinking it was finally The Time.

Juliet had also been hanging out with Abigail while Shawn and Gus had cases without her. He wasn't sure how much he liked Jules and Abigail hanging out but it have her something to do.

Shawn got home to find Juliet and Abigail working on making dinner together.

"Hey Shawn!" Juliet called, "Steve is going to be here in about half an hour."

Steve was Abigail's fiancé and a pretty cool guy.

"Cool," he put a pineapple on the island in the kitchen. "Good thing I brought pineapple!"

Juliet gave him a soft kiss.

"Are you even supposed to be standing?" Shawn asked, "won't that let the baby just come on out? On second thought, keep standing. We want that Baby Pineapple to get out here."

Abigail laughed, "It doesn't work that way."

"The doctor said if she doesn't come by the end of this week we can induce labor," Juliet said.

"And then a few weeks after that, Juliet can try bridesmaid dresses," grinned Abigail.

SJSJSJSJSJSJ

As the week came to an end, their daughter had still stubbornly refused to make her entrance into the world. A short phone call to her doctor at 9:30 that morning had them heading to the hospital. On the way, Shawn made a few calls to everyone to let them know and spread the word.

She was checked in, registered, and changed into a gown when her Ob/Gyn came in followed by a nurse.

"Okay, I am going to do a quick exam. The nurse will put in an IV with fluids and she can give you the medication to induce labor," the doctor explained with a smile. "Then we will get this baby into the world."

"That sounds like a plan," Juliet replied.

The nurse began preparing to put in the IV when Shawn, bouncing slightly on the other side of Juliet. "How soon after she gets the drugs will this happen?"

"It depends on the woman but it usually doesn't happen right away," explained the doctor, "Juliet is physically all ready to deliver, her body just needs a little extra kick start. We're going to start with a little bit and I'll check back and see how it's going."

"Great!" Shawn said, excited, nervous, and slightly anxious.

SJSJSJSJSJSJ

19 hours later at 7:14 the next morning Sadie Grace Spencer finally made her appearance. Shawn sat on the bed next to Juliet who was holding Sadie. He leaned in close and held out his phone to take a picture of the three of them.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

Shawn quickly typed a message to go with the picture, "I"m telling everyone all that information they want to know when babies are born."

He hit send then slid the phone in his pocket. He reached over to grasp Sadie's little hand.

"We made a very cute little pineapple," Shawn announced.

Juliet grinned, not looking up from the baby, "and she's already like you; stubborn and late," she teased.

"But she's beautiful like you," he added, "and she's definitely never dating."

Juliet turned her head to look at him, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Jules."

It wasn't long before Shawn's phone began to vibrate, family and friends wanting to come meet the newest Spencer.

SJSJSJSJSJSJ

Tadaaaa. Number 1 – I didn't initially intend for Abigail and Jules to become friends, it just happened. Number 2 - I am currently working on a sequel to this fic – the first year of Sadie's life. If you want to see something specific in that story, let me know in the reviews.

I'm leaving for Mexico for a week on Saturday. I may or may not get writing done. It depends. Mostly it depends on how much day drinking I'm doing on the beach.


End file.
